In the Mist of the Night
by magicallittleme
Summary: Ugh. After reading the stuff so many talented peoples have posted today, I don't like this anymore. Well, Draco's being all poetic and descriptive again. It's short. Draco's POV. =)


I laid awake in my bed, waiting for the sounds to tell me that everyone else had gone to bed. Finally they come.   
  
My father's heavy footsteps thump up the stairs, followed by my mothers quieter ones. They enter a room, then I hear the sounds of two doors slamming shut. The lights in the halls shut off.  
  
I listen and don't hear a sound. Even the maids have gone home. I smile. Now's the time to make my move.   
  
I slip a plain black robe over my pyjamas and grab my wand, in case of attackers, and a few coins. Grabbing my broom from the closet, open my window and push off into the cool night air.   
  
I breathe in deeply and smile. I haven't got a breath of fresh air all day. In the morning, a bunch of Mother's friends had come over to discuss fashion and things with her. I had stayed in my room while they were here, so they wouldn't gush over how cute I was. They did that every time they came.  
  
The air was misty, from the rain that had come earlier. As soon as I get into the woods behind our Manor, I let my broom hover closer to the ground and jump off. It's impossible to fly through all the brambles.   
  
It was dark. Only the hazy moonlight shone through the misty air. It was surprisingly warm for a night in early autumn.   
  
A blur scampered past me. I stopped, caught off guard. I held my broom in front of me like a sword, forgetting all about my wand.   
  
"Hello?" I called out. The woods echoed my call. "Is anybody there?" Nobody answered.  
  
I gave a sigh of relief. No one had caught. It was probably only a rabbit or something.  
  
I walked on. Golden leaves cruched beneath my feet. The smell of pine was all about. Not surprising as the forest was full of pine trees.  
  
I could hear giant wings fluttering above me. A mouse ran in front of my path. A moment later, a great owl swooped down and caught the mouse in its talons. It flew up again, having caught its evening meal.  
  
Slowly, surely, the trees began to lessen. The woods dropped away completely to reveal a small meadow. Deer pranced around happily, sometimes bending down to munch on the grass. Owls hovered above, their keen eyes looking for prey.   
  
I walked up softly, not wanting to disturb them. It happened anyways. As soon as I stepped onto the grass, they all ran away. I sighed. Why were they so afraid?  
  
Hazy lights shone from a village in the distance. Stars sparkled through the thick cloud of mist. I reached up and grabbed a handful of it. It was almost like feeling a cloud.  
  
The flowers shimmered and sparkled, the dew acting like crystals. I smiled. This was the perfect place for a broom ride. And that was exactly what I did.   
  
The feeling of flying was different here, I got all the usual things and more. I raced around the meadow, water droplets hanging on to my broom. I flew up, then straight down, dropping onto the soft grass at the last minute with a laugh.   
  
The mist cleared, revealing a dark navy sky with thousands and thousands of sparkling stars. The silver moon shone more steadily now. It lit up the sky with a gentle light, just enough so that you could see.   
  
I lay back on the damp grass and let myself go. The sky, the rest, it was just so perfect. I breathed in the scent of fresh grass. It was so calm, so relaxing. I felt my eyelids start to close...  
  
The next thing I knew, the sky was pink and blue and the sun was peeking out above the horizon. I gasped and sat up. Where was I? Why was there grass all around me? Last night's memories came flooding back. I groaned. If they found out that I was gone during the night...  
  
I grabbed my things and started to run. Through the meadow, through the woods, I ran faster than ever. Needles and leaves crunch under my feet. I ignored them. Once I was out of the woods, I jumped on my broom and flew up to my window.  
  
I pulled it open and jumped inside. Throwing my broom back in the closet, I peeled off my dusty robe and stuck it in the basket. I stopped for a second in front of the mirror hanging on the wall.  
  
"Let's see, do I look like I just woke up?" I asked myself. I plucked a pine needle out of my hair.   
  
Jumping into bed, I threw on the covers just before I heard a knock at my door.  
  
"Come in" I yawned, trying to sound sleepy.  
  
A maid entered my room, picking up the laundry basket. "You're up early today, Master Malfoy" she commented in her harsh accent.   
  
"Did I asked you to say anything?" I snapped at her.   
  
She grabbed the basket and hurried out muttering something about temper problems and brats.  
  
I smiled. Another day had just begun.   
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Draco and the Manor belong to JK Rowling. Unfortunately.   
  
  
A/N: Yes, it's another one of my things where Draco's acting all poeticy and stuff. I actually wrote this pretty fast, for me. Only 45 minutes. And I wrote this cuz of the weather last night. It was all misty and cool. So I just had to turn it into a fic. Hope you liked it. Review? =) 


End file.
